Last kiss goodbye
by swiggity swame this is my name
Summary: Katniss Mellarks life was perfect until news hits. There are worse games to play...
1. Chapter 1

**HUNGER GAMES STORY!**

* * *

><p>I got up feeling ached and looked over at my love, Peeta. I smiled over at my two kids glad that the hunger games were over and I didn't have to worry about that ever happing. I went outside and said a quick hello to Haymicth and Gale. As I looked towards a scruffy kitten meow I saw the usliest tomcat in the world kitten looking at me. "Hey Primrose." I had named the kitten after Prim and the thought o.f what happened to her made me angry. Someone grabedme from behind and I iddmetialy put their head in cracking postion "Hold on! I don't want to kill you Katnip!" I laughed and smiled at that voice "Gale what did I say about doing that?" I said scolding him. "Sworry" I sighed when he said that "I swear you act jut like Gale." I named my boy after him because only my baby could make me smiles just like Gale made me in the woods "He is named after me, Hows Rue?" I smiled "Cute and perfect as ever" I loved my cute little girl even though she's 11 now. "Gale, o you think they'll put them in the games?" He shakes his head in response "I don't think so Kat, I thi they stopped those." I smiled relived "Okay then I'll see you later" I yelled as I walked in my house and Gale and Rue came running towards me "Mom!" they yelled. I smiled as Peeta walked towards me and kissed my forehead "I love you" "I love you too." I walked over in the living room and turned on the t.v. watching my show with my family around me I was so happy nothing could ruin this moment. I wasn't paying attention so when Peeta's face turned white and he fliped over the table and screamed profanties I was confused he looked at me and kissed my lips roughly and kissed the kids foreheads and hugged them and appreantly they heard too and were crying their eyes out "What happened?" I yelled confused. The kids hugged me and whispered it in my ear, I screamed no and then ran ourside and kept running till I heard a yell and fell on the ground and broke own crying in Haymicths lawn and eventually fell alseep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Do it or don't do it but if you liked it please review.<strong>


	2. Rue's POV

**I was 11 when I wrote this -_- God I hate my old writing so yeah I edited it **

* * *

><p>I got up in the morning my mind tugging telling me that something did happen when I was sleeping. I know my mom had a serious mental breakdown last night. I roll my eyes at her as I get my pop tart out the toaster.<p>

My dad walks in then flips the hair out of eyes **(Wow...) ** then looks at me his blue eyes piercing through me,"Is there anything you'd like to say about your mom?" I mentally cursed. He always knew what I was thinking about.

"No dad..." I say hstaint. He sighs then looks at me seriously. I wanted to tell him that she freaked out over nothing. But what am I supposed to know because she's been in the hunger games twice and almost lost her life like a billion times. I couldn't blame her because if I had two kids and they were being shipped off to kill a bunch of other kids for people viewing pleasure I'd be sad angry and pissed. I felt a little spark inside and my hand longed for my pin but he broke the silence with

"Tell me what you're thinking about, all I can see is flickers of contervaersinng emotions. They never stay on happy or sad or upset" he says like i'm some animal at the exhibit. He put his prosthetic leg on the ground and good leg poised up so he could put his elbow on his knee and look at me. Oh yeah and did I mention her loves leg got cut off but if wasn't really her fault. Also he dreams about about killing her! I'm not sure what will happen if one of us will win the games. Maybe i'll turn out like my mom waking up in the middle of the night crying saying Rue, Thresh, and Prim. And Gale will maybe be like dad hissing this strange word that I can't hear from my room on some nights. "You won't turn out like your screwed up parents" dad tells me simply.

"We broke the rules and created a rebellion. Your mom has told you this many times I guess" he then chuckles and gets up to what I assume look for her. I've never been the one who wants attention but when I was on the verge of crying and he wants mom i lost it.

"Oh so everything is about her now is it? Well I guess it's screw Rue and go fuck yourself Gale because all you care about is mom! And you now what you and her can burn in hell!" I yell at him completely catching him off guard then running up my stairs and grabbing my special pin then running outside till I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I quickly run to the meadow and relax instantly once i'm in the confront of the trees. I relax for a few hours till I hear some rustles between the leaves next to me. "Dad?" I whisper in hope its not him.

"Nope but you can call me daddy if you wan"t then i'm instantly greeted with a exact replicable of my mom. "Gale!" I say then jump inhis arms. He chuckles then sets back on the branch.

"Rue, I heard about the things you said to your dad and that was rude." I sighed then these words just rushed out my mouth

"I'm so sorry it won't happen again and Omg i have to tell her and him that i'm sorry and-" he chuckles at me. "Okay let's go now then." I nod then swiftly jump out the tree and as we walk back I feel as if someone was watching us talk. I shrugged it off then apologized to my father when we got home. As night crept in on house I hugged my mockigjay pin then whispered to it "Katniss Everdeen is and will always be mockingjay in my heart" then i feel asleep. Last day in 12...

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I was so stupid back then <strong>


End file.
